oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Green
Background Born November 15th in Cheshire, England, Georgia is the eldest of two children to muggle parents. She spent most of her life in a small country village, attending the local primary school before she received her letter of admittance into Hogwarts. Her family life was simple, both her parents working to make a living and her younger sister attending the same school as she. Upon receiving the letter, Georgia assumed that it was some kind of treasure hunt joke but soon learnt the truth behind the magical world. She is still quite unsure as to how the magical world works but enjoys the new things. Reputed as a happy and enthusiastic person, she is quite average in her schooling pursuits but enjoys the challenge of attending school. Family Her familiy was fairly typical growing up, her mother Sarah worked at the local bakery and her father Peter worked in the council for a job that Georgia is still unsure what it actually entails. Her younger sister Emma is five years younger than Georgia and plays that to her strengths although doesn't show enthusiasm for Georgia's magical pursuits. Georgia is aware of this but doesn't particularly mind, figuring that Emilia will either be accepted to Hogwarts as well or she will get her wish to remain as a muggle in the village. Emma was accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Hufflepuff along with Georgia, Georgia doesn't understand how Emma likes reading so much but is pleased that she was accepted into Hogwarts. Georgia rarely has much to do with her younger sister although Emma likes to ensure that Georgia is supervised at all times. Hogwarts Years Georgia was sorted into Hufflepuff upon her arrival at Hogwarts and immediately began to get enthusiastic about everything the castle could offer. An average student, Georgia doesn't particularly excell at anything but makes up for it in her enthusiasm and willingness to do things. In her second year, upon an excited idea, she joined the Quidditch team as a Beater and made Captain that year. She is still trying to work out the rules of the game but enjoys the challenge that comes with it. Georgia barely scraped through her O.W.L.s with passing grades that allowed her to continue at Hogawrts. Georgia doesn't mind this in the slightest, enjoying te prospect of learning and participating rather than the end result. She has been made well aware that her chances of a professional job after Hogwarts are quite slim. Although she has continued with Herbology so that Dom doesn't lose his partner. Adult Years Relationships Friendships: - Effie Sergeant - Georgia met Effie during the summer of her first and second year. After being told she looked like a monkey, Georgia liked Effie immediately. Despite their separate houses, Georgia enjoys Effie's spontaneous nature although doesn't always agree with it. Considering Effie one of her best friends, Georgia tends to come prepared for things to go wrong although doesn't tell Effie this. - Cameron Adair - Having met Cameron during a train trip after she was invited along by Effie without asking, she liked the older boy immediately, finding his cynicism and his sarcasm funny, she tends to return the quips without insult. Somewhat in awe by his abilities, she doesn't tell him this at all. - Lily Arnett - Lily and Georgia have been best friends since they met in the Hufflepuff common room. Dragging her into the world of fashion, Georgia is one of the few that can understand Lily's motives with everything and backs her up when others dismiss the idea. - Dominic Andrews - Georgia doesn't quite understand how Dominic doesn't like getting dirty or having fun, having being assigned to be partners for a project in first year, she has decided that he is her perpetual Herbology partner, ensuring that she stayed in Herbology past fifth year. He's the only reason she stayed in the class and likes to ask him ridiculous questions. - Aiden Cross - Georgia adores Aiden from the moment he stopped a painting bullying her. One of the few people that seems to be as happy as she is all the time, she likes to hang out with him to share his view on the world that isn't so dim. GP Involvement *Georgia was on the train during the recent attack on Kings Cross Station by the Death Eaters. She was shaken but unharmed. Favourite Quotes "You know what I think?" Georgia said trying to remember what her mother had said. "I think you are just the type of person that needs to hug it out. It'll make you feel better. Or is it the hair?" - Purple versus Blue (R) See Also *Quidditch Captains *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Iron Category:Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Muggleborn Category:Magical London